


Prison

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Series: Jonsa Week [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy, F/M, I wrote a little tumblr post about this remix so this prompt is perfect!, Jon is Rick, Jonsa Remix, Rickon is Jonathan, Sansa is Evelyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: Sansa couldn’t help the look of mild disgust that came over her face. She turned to Rickon, who stood next to her. He was using his large brimmed hat as a screen to shield his face from the man behind bars.“Thi-This is the man you stole it from?” She asked, her eyes still trained in the man. He was muscular and tanned and looked as though he was in need of a lot of hot water and soap.“Exactly, so we should leave and find some tea-”“Who are you?” The man asked, his voice deep and authoritative. “And who’s the broad?”- - - - - - -Jonsa Week - Day Six: Modern - Historical - {Remix}
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548010
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: JonsaWeek2019





	Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of Jonsa week and I used the prompt "Remix". Feel free to check out a graphic I made on my tumblr (jonsastan)!  
> Please forgive my mistakes, my work is unbeta'd.

“Come! Step over the threshold!” The Warden called before turning into the stinking prison. Sansa followed, her arm linked with Rickon’s. 

“You told me you found it on a dig down in Thebes.” She hissed.

“I was mistaken.” Rickon whispered, shrugging as he kept his head down. 

“You lied to me.” Sansa scolded. 

“I lie to everybody, what makes you so special?” 

“I’m your sister!” 

“Well, that just makes you more gullible.” Sansa pinched his arm and he winced slightly.

“You stole it from a drunk at local Casbah!” Sansa noticed the warden was slowing as they neared an empty cell, and her heart thrilled at the idea of finding a lead to Hamunaptra.

“Picked his pocket actually.” Rickon said, swinging them away from their destination. “So it’s probably best he doesn’t see-”

“Nonsense!” Sansa pulled away and stood next to the Warden, an odious man in both smell and virtue. “What exactly is this man in prison for?” She asked, noting the sound of shouts and the rattle of chains growing slowly louder. 

“This, I did not know.” The Warden replied, his eyes trained on the door that would admit the prisoner into the yard. “But when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself.”

“And what did he say?” Sansa asked. 

“He said he was just looking for a good time.” The last word was almost clipped by the door slamming open. A man with long hair and a scruffy beard was forced forward by two guards, his hands locked in chains. He was slammed into the bars before a guard hit the point behind his knee causing him to fall to the ground.

Sansa couldn’t help the look of mild disgust that came over her face. She turned to Rickon, who stood next to her. He was using his large brimmed hat as a screen to shield his face from the man behind bars.

“Thi-This is the man you stole it from?” She asked, her eyes still trained in the man. He was muscular and tanned and looked as though he was in need of a lot of hot water and soap.

“Exactly, so we should leave and find some te-”

“Who are you?” The man asked, his voice deep and authoritative. “And who’s the broad?”

Sansa drew herself up. “Broad?” She asked, her voice full of insult and distaste.

Rickon spoke quickly. “I’m just a sort of journalist traveller chap,” His hand came around to rest on Sansa’s back before he pushed her forward. “This is my sister, Sansa.” 

“How do you do?” Sansa muttered, gently pushing back against Rickon’s arm

The man behind bars eyed her, taking in her long skirts, her blouse, the scarf tied around her neck, the large brimmed hat shielding her pale skin from the powerful sun. 

“Guess she’s not a total lose.” 

“I beg your pardon!” 

A clatter from somewhere else in the yard called the Warden’s attention. He shouted in an Eqyptian Arabic, before muttering an excuse and walking away. 

“Sansa.” Rickon muttered, nudging her in the ribs. 

“Oh- yes.” She looked at the man “We have- we” He was not looking at her, instead his eye took in the situation in the yard behind them. “Hello?” She said, her voice taking on the tone she used when dealing with troublesome children at the library. Finally his eyes found hers and she knew she had his attention. ‘ _He has lovely eyes’_ she thought absurdly.“We- We found you puzzle box. And we’ve come to ask you about it.” 

She could feel the smile on her face was the same soft, sympathetic one she also used with children. 

“No.” He said, shifting on his knees. The guards were standing away from him now, but she noticed they tensed when he moved. 

“No?” She echoed, her brow furrowed in confusion. 

“No.” He shook his head, his eyes darting down before moving back to hers. “You’ve come to ask me about Hamunaptra.” 

“Hamunaptra?” She repeated, vaguely aware she must sound moderately idiotic. “How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?” 

“Because that’s where I was when I found it.” Sansa felt her heart race, her eyes focused on the man that could lead her to the place so many had denied, to the ancient City of the Dead. 

Rickon moved closer to the bars separating them. 

“How do we know that's not a load of horse dung?” Rickon asked. The man’s eyes narrowed slightly, focusing on Rickon’s face. 

“Don’t I know you?” 

“No! No, I just have one of those faces-” Quick as a viper the man’s fist shot out from between the bars and landed a blow right on Rickon’s jaw causing him to sprawl on the ground. The guards moved then, striking the man’s back with a baton.

As the man winced Sansa moved closer to the bars, stepping over her brother clutching his jaw on the ground. 

“You were actually at Hamunaptra?” She asked, her eyes wide. 

The man grinned at her.

“Yeah, I was there.”

“You swear?” She asked her eyes narrowing. She knew the kinds of cheats and hucksters and thieves that her brother usually associated with. 

“Every damn day.” He replied, his grin still on his face. 

“No, that’s not what I-”

“I know what you meant.” His face changed back into that moderately disinterested look it hat had when he was escorted out. “I’ve been there, Seti’s place, City of the Dead.”

“Wou- Could you tell me how to get there?”

He blinked at her, his eyebrows raised. 

The shouting of the Warden drew Sansa’s attention for a moment and she realised the need for privacy. Improvising as best she could, she removed her hat and used it as a barrier between herself and the man and the rest of the yard. She dropped her voice to almost a whisper.

“I mean,” She swallowed as the full intensity of those grey eyes turned on her. “The exact location?” 

“You wanna know?” He asked, Sansa moved so her face was almost level with his.

“Well yes.”

“You really wanna know?” 

“Yes.” 

He crooked at finger at her, gesturing her nearer. She leaned in, close to the bars, her breath catching in her throat half from the smell and half from excitement. 

Then, with that viper like quickness, his hand shot out and clasped her chin, pulling her close as he pressed his lips to hers. Sansa’s eyes shut out of reaction and she had a few seconds to savour the surprising softness of his lips and enjoy the pressure of them on her own before he pulled away from her.

“Then get me the hell out of here.” He said, as the guards hauled him to his feet. 

She stood, her fingers coming up automatically to touch her lips. He was being tugged back to the door, the guard hitting his fingers as he held onto the bars. 

“Do it! Do it, lady!” He called, surprisingly calm, before the door slammed shut. Sansa turned and almost started at the Warden standing beside her, watching the door where the man had been pulled.

“Wh-Where are they taking him?” She asked, her lips still tingling from contact and her heart contracting at the idea of losing something that had been so near her grasp. 

“To be hanged.” The man answered nonchalantly, before turning to her. “Apparently he had a very good time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my Bread and Butter! :)


End file.
